Products of bioprocesses, specifically biopharmaceuticals, are valuable. When purifying and/or analyzing such products, careful consideration and attention during all aspects of preparation are given to minimize waste and maximize yield of these products. WO2013/043362, commonly-assigned and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a filter element and filtration assembly for bioprocess applications where residual volumes are minimized. With respect to formation of filter elements or cells, WO 2010/053898, also commonly-assigned and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a filter element and seal therefor where an overmold seal at an edge of a media pack seals the media pack to a separator element
There is an on-going need to provide filter elements and filtration assemblies that can minimize residual volumes and that accommodate various types of filtration media.